Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to clippers, trimmers, or shavers, and more particularly to a head for a clipper, trimmer, or shaver.
Background Art
In medical procedures, razors and clippers are frequently used to remove a patient's hair about the surgical site prior to the procedure. Many medical personnel prefer to have all hair removed prior to the procedure. While disposable razors are useful in accomplishing this, many medical professionals have discontinued their use due to the fact that such razors can cause nicks, cuts, bumps, or other skin irritation. This irritation can result in post-operative infection in some instances. In other instances, the reddened and irritated skin can complicate the procedure. For this reason, most medical professionals today prefer to use electric clippers for hair removal.
While electrical clippers are effective at removing hair quickly, they are not as efficient as a manual razor. Conventional electrical clippers may require many passes through the patient's hair to successfully remove enough of the hair for the procedure. Additionally, conventional clippers can cause static electrical fields that cause clipped hair to remain on the surgical site, which increases potential for contamination and the clipper, which in turn would increase cleaning and disinfecting time. It would be advantageous to have an improved clipper head.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.